witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad
(mentioned only) (mentioned only) |owner = Hierarch}}Novigrad is a free city within Redania and is therefore not subject to the rule of that kingdom. It is one of the major ports on the continent and populated by nearly 30,000 inhabitants, making it one of the largest cities in the North. Novigrad is home to all manner of craftsmen offering every ware that could possibly find a buyer and one can even find the occasional conman or shady dealer. The Eternal Fire is said to protect the city's inhabitants from all evil, monsters included. Novigrad is inhabited by an unusually colorful group of both permanent residents and those in town on long and short-term visits. Most eye-catching amidst the throngs of common townsfolk, stall-keepers, and craftsmen are those practicing the more roguish professions. There is no army in the city but it does have a Secret Service, an ever-present Temple Guard, and a powerful Temple Fleet. Emblems Coats of arms The coat of arms for Novigrad is not actually described in the novels. The first is the concept from the Czech site and the rest are based on images from . For a different take on the coat of arms, we have a version from the second issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine. History Before the First Landing, Novigrad was a small elven settlement. When the first human ships arrived in the Pontar Delta, the city was abandoned and it quickly became the capital of a new country created by King Sambuk, the ancestor of the first king of Redania. During the reign of Vestibor the Proud, Novigrad was conquered by Temeria during the Seven Years' War. The capital of Redania was then moved to Tretogor and Novigrad became a Temerian city for a long period.Redanian Dynasty - Vestibor the ProudRedanian Dynasty - Radovid III the Bold The situation changed during the reign of Vestibor's grandson, Radovid III the Bold. After long negotiations, a compromise was reached and the metropolis was acclaimed as a free city. Although Redanian kings are officially recognized as "kings of Redania and Novigrad", real authority is vested in the hierarch elected by the Council of Electors. The current hierarch is Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. Places * Main Street Season of Storms Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine - 2nd issue (linking the market square and the largest temple) * Market square * West Bazaar Eternal Flame * Old Town * New Town * Seaport * Zoo Buildings According to the short story "Eternal Flame", Novigrad has four watermills, eight banks, nineteen lombards, thirty five inns and taverns, twelve brothels, and nineteen temples. Some examples: Large buildings * Hierarch's castle * City hall * Grand Picket - probably the largest temple in Northern Kingdoms Banks * Main branch of Vivaldi Bank * Main branch of Cianfanelli Bank Time of Contempt * Main branch of Zammorto Bank * Branch of Redanian Post Bank * Branch of Giancardi Bank Inns and taverns * The Spearhead * Hen Cerbin Brothels * Passiflora brothel Other buildings * 19 lombards * Factories for crackowes and broadcloth * Port cranes * The Borsodis' Auction House * Gnomish Invention Factory * Guardhouse People Hierarchs ' * Hieronymus Brunckhorst * Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart ''Lady of the Lake '''Crime Lords of Novigrad * Whoreson Junior * Whoreson Senior * Cleaver * King of Beggars * Sigi Reuven Others * Muskrat * Abner de Navarette * Vimme Vivaldi * Cosma Cianfanelli * Nino Cianfanelli * Prochaska * Frytz "Fryc" Kreft' ' * Horvath * Gabron Zammorto * Dudu * Vespula * Chappelle * Schwann * Drofuss * Thommas Kretschmar * Sulimir In Chapter I, one of the travelers walking on the roads recognizes our main hero Geralt of Rivia, and comments on how the witcher helped him with some garkains in Free City of Novigrad several years prior to events of first game. However, he could not pay the witcher for his services at the time. Having recognized Geralt of Rivia, he gives him 100 . Free City of Novigrad is one of the four main regions in the third game, with the other three being Toussaint, Velen, and Skellige Islands. The city's design has been described as based on medieval Amsterdam, with touches of Venice. Map description :Once part of Redania, Novigrad now has the status of a free city. It is the world's largest city and, without a doubt, the richest as well. Cradle of the cult of the Eternal Fire, it is now home to the church of the same name. It is ruled officially by the head of the church, referred to as the hierarch, though its underworld crime bosses also have a great deal of say in matters. Fast travel points * Electors Square * Gate of the Hierarch * Hierarch Square * Glory Gate * Novigrad Docks * Oxenfurt Gate * Portside Gate * Southern Gate * St. Gregory's Bridge * Tretogor Gate Points of interest * Crippled Kate's * The Golden Sturgeon * Whoreson Junior's arena * Zerrikanian Spice Company * The Kingfisher Inn * Passiflora * Whoreson Junior's casino * The Rosemary and Thyme / The Chameleon * The Seven Cats * Sewers Districts * The Bits * Farcorners * Fish Market * Glory Lane * Gildorf * Harborside * Hierarch Square * Lacehalls * Putrid Grove * Silverton * Temple Isle Mentioned several time before, Novigrad and surroundings finally appears in comics The Witcher: Curse of Crows ''following story of Ciri and Geralt. When they are approaching the city, Ciri describes it with following words: '' The first part of the episode ''Dolina Kwiatów'' takes place in Novigrad, where Geralt and Dandelion encounter a doppler impersonating Dainty Biberveldt, a halfling merchant. During the episode they also bump into Chappelle. The then leave the city and head for the Valley of Flowers. Trivia * Novigrad as seen in third game is inspired by medieval Amsterdam and Gdańsk.The Witcher 3 preview and interview by The Average GamerThe Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook * Novigrad means "Newtown" in various Slavic languages. Gallery The Witcher 3 — concept art Novigradians.png|concept art of Novigradians Tw3 concept art town.jpg|Great Temple alias Grand Picket Tw3 concept art City docks.jpg|Docks Tw3 concept art Novigrad Seaport.jpg|Seaport Tw3_concept_art_Novigrad_Seaport2.jpg|Seaport - another view Tw3 concept art Novigrad street.jpg|Some other street Tw3 concept art Novigrad street2.jpg|Street in the richer parts of the city Tw3 concept art Novigrad street3.jpg|Slums Pasiflora2.jpg|The Passiflora brothel interior Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobrazni materials Novigradinmagazine.png|Novigrad on cover of 2nd issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine RPG Novigrad Seaport.png|Seaport Map_Novigrad_rpg.PNG|City plan Notes & references cs:Novigrad de:Novigrad es:Novigrado fr:Novigrad it:Novigrad lt:Naujamiesty nl:Novigrad pl:Novigrad pt-br:Novigrad ru:Новиград uk:Новіград Category:Cities Category:Novigrad Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Locations in the comics Category:Redania